I'm pretending to be a guy to show them what I got
by Tai-Garrett
Summary: I was you average teenage girl who loved baseball just alittle to much.Now I'm on my way to the best athletic school you could possible imagine,one problem...it's an all boys school!


My almost faded mind was drifting through an indescribable feeling within. I couldn't seem to reach it no matter what I did it was always seemed to keep moving onward and onward never slowing down. What was this indescribable feeling that ran through my mind? At that moment my question was answered by the site of my idols Babe Ruth and Chod Tanonaki standing in front of me. I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing before my eyes.The very man that inspired me to start me life long dream and the same young boy that kept me believing I could do it standing in front of me like royalty. "You have a strong will for your dream; I know what youre doing for your dream and hope you will secede with that dream and remember always head for the stars kid." with that Babe Ruth faded into the rest of the white room around me and I was left with the boy I had a crush on since I was 12. "I'll be waiting for the time when you and I finally get to met so make it count." with that said he to started to fade away leaving me all alone in this big empty room once again. I started to think about what they said meant, until my thoughts then were interrupted by the loud yells of those beyond my little world. I slowly opened my eyes to only meet the green eyes of Seimei the oldest of my 4 bothers. "TIME TO GET UP TAI!TODAYS THE FRIST DAY OF YOUR NEW,secret,SCHOOL!" they all shouted at once making me instantly shoot up from my bed and practically hitting the top of my bunk bed. "What the hell is your problem?" I yelled looking at all of them standing around my bed and they all had megaphones in their hands.

'Megaphones the morons brought megaphones into my room just to wake me up! All they had to do was poke me and I would have woken up without a headache!'

"what do you want." I said still drowsy. "Well Tai if you had set your alarm like the rest of us you wouldn't have 30 minutes to get ready to catch your flight to Japan." My second oldest brother Jin said throwing my new school uniform at me. "Just 10 more minutes." I said falling back down in my bed only then did it hit me. "I only have 30 minutes to get dressed and catch my flight?" I yelled hoping out of bed and running to my bathroom. I quickly brushed my long red hair and teeth then went back into my room and started taking my night clothes off, regardless of the my bothers in my room, and quickly put my new school uniform on.I looked in my mirror to make sure I was ready to go. I took a glance at my bothers who were now sitting on my bed watching me with that you forgot something look plastered on all there faces. "What?" I asked snapping them back to reality. "Well you do remember were you're going to school right?" both my twin brothers Kouji and Koechii said at the same time looking me up and down. "Yeah I know were I'm going, I'm going to Wakashi high school one of the best athletic schools in Japan." I said looking back in the mirror running my hand through my hair making sure it was as straight as possible. "Do you remember what kind of school it is?" Koechii said standing up and walking over to me and slowly put his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah it's...oh shit I forgot about that!" I yelled running into the bathroom once again and reemerging in almost a minute. "There now I have to leave or I'm going to be late. Seimei can you can you please give me a ride to the air port?" I asked grabbing my bag and walking to the door only to be stopped by Kouji. "You're forgetting one more thing." He said smiling down at me for he was a foot taller than me. "What am I forgetting now? I'll be late if you keep stalling me." I said crossing my arms and looking him straight in the eyes. Instead of answering me with words he merely tapped his head. For a minute I was thinking of what that meant then it came to me.

'My hair.'

"No." I said shaking my head. "Oh yes." Kouji said his smile growing even bigger. "No! Not my hair!" I yelled backing up. At that moment Koechii grabbed my hair and cut it. My body instantly froze in the spot I was in.

SEIMEIS POV.

I watched my poor sister freeze as her waist long hair was cut to just about her shoulder. I knew how much she liked her hair, just like any other girl, but she would have had cut it if she wanted to go were she was going. I stood up from her bed and walked over to her and looked at her face. Her skin wasn't lightly tan anymore it was now very pale and her pretty hazel eyes weren't so pretty instead her pupils were dyolated like she was dead and probably was on the inside. "You could have told her you were doing to cut it before you did." I said waving my hand in front of her face. "Why?" Kouji and koechii asked at the same, like they always do. "Because it would have given her more of a warning and because she looks dead." I said looking over at the two of them who were now standing side by side in the door way. Right then her hand raised and she ran it down her hair till it stopped at her shoulder.

MY POV

I snapped out of my shocked moment and ran my hand down my hair only to find that is was cut to my shoulder.

'My hair, my long hair that took me 14 years to grow to my waist reduced to my shoulder. Voice 2: kill the evil twins!'

My hand dropped back to the side of my body as I turned around to face my bothers. "It's ok Tai it will grow back...in a couple of years." Kouji said smiling at me. "You.Never.Cut.A.Girls.Hair!" I yelled as I grabbed my baseball bat I ran towards them. They both ran out of my room and I chased them around the whole house even though I knew I couldn't catch them. Kouji was the best on his soccer team meaning he could dodge me and Koechii was the fastest runner on the track team. I tried my best to keep up with them but they were just to fast. I threw my bat at them but they were already past corner of the hallway so it hit the wall instead.

'How the hell are my parents sleeping through this!'

I stopped at my parents bedroom and opened the door to check to see if they were awake. I heard my dad snoring and saw my mom sleeping peacefully beside him. I walked in farther and saw that they had earplugs on.

'That explains everything.'

I leaned down and kissed both of them on the cheek for I probably wouldn't see them for a long time. "Don't worry mom and dad I'll be okay I'm going to fulfill my dream and see all kinds of athletes that will help me with that dream." I said walking out the door and started walking back to my room. As I walked in I saw all my bothers looking at something. I walked over to them and looked over their shoulders to see what they were looking at. It was a picture of all of us in our sports jerseys. I was wearing my baseball jersey, Kouji was wearing his soccer jersey, Koechii in his track jersey, Jin in his basketball jersey, and Seimei in his football jersey and at the top of the picture it had 'All for a team!' written in white ink on it. I smiled lightly but then I saw I was right next to the twins and I lost it. I smacked them both on the head and started kicking at them. "I'm going to kill you both!" I yelled as I was hitting them. Just as I was about to hit them again Seimei grabbed my arm and held me firmly by the shoulders. "Tai I'll fix your hair and then we have to go okay?" He said loosening his grip and letting me relax. I nodded my head and sat down on a chair and waited for him to start cutting. Seimei was the only one I really listened to. I don't know if it was just my respect for him or because he was the only one who didn't think I was a guy."There I'm finished now we have to go before you miss your plane." He said to me grabbing my bag and walking out the door. I followed him out the door and started walking to the front door. I noticed my bat lying on the floor in the hallway from when I threw it at Kouji and Koechii. I picked it up and continued to walk out the door. I saw Seimei and everyone else in the car waiting for me. I noticed that they left the front seat open for me. As soon as I got in the first thing I did was look in the car mirror to see how Seimei cut my hair. It was a little shaggy but I always did like that look for boys. I felt someones hands on my head a quickly turned around to see who it was. It was Jin. "What?" I asked looking at him with a freaked out look. "Your hair looks cool that's all. It really does look like a guy's hair but your face isn't so convincing." He said leaning on the back of my chair. "I've seen plenty of guys that look girlier than me." I said turning around and started looking for the school form they had sent to me. When I found it I stared at it and started reading it.

WAKASHI HIGH SCHOOL IS PLEASED TO WELCOME YOU TO OUR ALL BOYS SPORTS ORIANTED FAMILY. OUR SCHOOL HOLDS ALL SPORTS AS LISTED.

1) BASKET BALL

2) BASE BALL

3) FOOT BALL

4) TRACK AND FIELD

5) SWIMMING

ALL SPORTS WILL BE HELD DURING THEIR ASSINGED MONTHS AND SEASONS.ALL STUDENTS WILL HAVE ASSIGNED DORMS AND ROOMMATES.CLASSES START AT 7:30 YOU ARE EXPECTED TO BE ON TIME AND IN YOUR SCHOOL UNIFORM.IF YOU NEED HELP FINDING ANYTHING OUR STUDENTS WILL BE SURE TO HELP YOU.WE HOPE YOU WILL BE APART OF OUR BROTHERLY FAMILY.

Yep my new school is for boys only and I was accepted into it. Of coarse they didn't know I was a girl when they sent me a letter asking me to join their school. All they knew was that I was a great baseball player. I had a feeling one of my teammates was to talking to a reporter, during our champion chip game, and told them I was the best player on the team. And Wakashi high school is always looking for good players for their teams. At first I wasn't going to join but when I found out that Chod Tanonaki was a student their I changed my mind and it was the best sports school there is and I could get into a really good college. So I have to pretend Imp a guy for at least 4 years. When I get there it will be the beginning of the second semester.

'I'm a girl pretending to be a boy so I can play baseball and met the boy of my dreams . . . . . I must be mental.'

"Hey you do realize you'll be sharing a room with a guy, right?" Kouji said from the back seat. "What do you mean?" I asked turning around to face him. "You know a roommate some one who will be there when you're reading, studying, changing, taking a shower, hanging out with most of the time and when you're asleep." Kouji said looking at Koechii. "In other words you'll be sharing a room with a guy that isn't your bother and doesn't know you're really a girl." Koechii said, a smile forming on his face.

'Dear lord I forgot about that part!'

"I'll just have to be extra careful then wont I." I said weirdly cheery. It was surprisingly quiet the rest of the way to the airport. Before I knew it we were already there. We all entered the airport together and looked around. It was the second time I'd ride a plane.

'Wow! This place is huge!'

The last time I was in an airport I was 8 so it seemed new to me. "Okay here's your passport and ticket." Seimei said handing me my passport and plane ticket. "Thanks." I replied with a smile. It was about 5:00 in the morning and Id get to Japan at 2:30. My family and I live in Florida and have been here for 6 years. I was originally born in Japan and lived there 8 years of my life so it wasn't that big of a deal going back. "You should head over to your flight gate it should be almost time to go." Seimei said handing me my bag. I took it from him and set it down beside me so I could hug him goodbye. "I'm going to miss you so much." I whispered in his ear. "You too." He said letting me go.I went over to Jin and hugged him too. "Hit a home run just for me." he said smiling at me. "I will." I replied smiling back. "And what about us?" Kouji and Koechii said at the same time in left out voices. I was still mad at them but I had to. "Come here." I said holding out my arms so I could hug them. They both ran up to me and picked me up. "We're going to miss you a lot." They said smiling. "And I'll try to miss you two." I said laughing. They put me down and I started to walk towards my flight gate looking back at them the whole way. I reached the gate and looked back one last time to see them all waving. I waved back as I gave the flight attendant my ticket. She looked at me weirdly then smiled. "Enjoy your flight, sir". She said handing the ticket back to me. I walked the rest of the way to the plane and took a seat near the front. As I was placing my bags in the over head compartment I heard some girls two seats behind me giggle.

'They actually think I'm a guy. Nice work Seimei.'

I looked over at them and smiled. They started blushing and started giggling more. I knew the reason they were giggling was because they thought I was hott but I couldn't miss lead them, it wouldn't be right, so I sat down and didn't turn around for the rest of the trip. The trip felt surprisingly short and we were already landing in Osaka Japan. I got off the plane and walked into the lobby.

'There's supposed to be some one from the school to pick me up but how do I find him?'

Just then I noticed a sign that had font face"Comic Sans MS" "Tai Garrett" font face"Book Antiqua" written on it. I walked over to it and saw a man in his early 20s holding it. "You must be Tai." He said putting down the sign. He looked me up and down then smiled. "I'm Mr.Shizuru; I'm the baseball teams coach." He said holding out his hand for me to shake it. I took it and shook it and made sure it felt like a guys hand shake. "Is it your first time coming to Japan?" he asked taking my bags and carried them to a car in the parking lot. "No I was born here and lived here till I was 8." I said getting in the car and buckled my seat belt. "Really? You don't look Japanese." He said getting in and started to drive. "That's because my dad is American and my mom is Japanese. My red hair is the main reason no one thinks I'm Japanese." I said running my hand threw my hair. "Don't worry, some of the guys that attend this school aren't even Japanese and they all get along fine." He said reassuringly. "Here we are." He said pulling into a parking lot and getting out of the car. I looked at the school and couldn't believe my eyes it was so cool.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
